


Somewhere Deep In The Dark

by WhosFordAnyway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosFordAnyway/pseuds/WhosFordAnyway
Summary: It's so simple and unnerving how the young blonde can easily read between the lines.She died seven years ago.She's the ghost haunting her family and now she has become a walking dead.Yet it is imposible, she's alive, her heart is beating and her hands sweating.She's alive and she doesn't know why.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

A seventeen years old runs through her house, her heart beats faster and her smile wides even more when she sees the little brunette just past right by her side not even noticing her.  
“We are not seven, guys! We shouldn't play hide and seek!” the petite woman yells while she pass from one room to another. “Normal teenagers buy cheap beer and try to drink it without getting discovered by their parents!”  
A shadow behind the curtains of the blonde’s room calls for her attention. She smiles at her discovery and walks to the bed where she picks a Teddy bear, always so silently. She caught her prey. So when she lifts her arms and throws the bear really hard to the curtains she is more than surprised to hear the cry of the family dog that runs away in pain.  
"Oh, my fucking-I'm so sorry, Krypto!!!" she runs behind the animal, "Please forgive me!!"  
Giggles came from the first floor and a resentful voice came from the bathroom on the second floor, just when Lena is passing by.  
"Hey! That's my dog!"  
The brunette stops in her tracks and raises an eyebrow. With a soft twist of her hand, she opens the bathroom door where she finds a figure behind the shower curtain.  
Not waiting a second, she pushes the curtain to the side to reveal a blonde girl with a big smile on her face.  
"Hey, you should knock next time, I could have been naked, you know."  
Lena bites her lip and leans her head, "Well, something tell me you wouldn't complain."  
"Oh, I would complain, but only if you don't take your clothes right away."  
Green eyes shine with the idea, but before it turns into something else, the woman adverts her eyes.  
"You are doing this hard," says Linda following the movement of Lena's lips.  
"Title of your sex tape."  
The blonde burst laughing, a contagious song that Lena chases with a wide smile.  
"C'mon, let's get going, you crazy American girl," says with that thick accent that makes Linda weak. "Kara must be wondering what are we doing here by ourselves."  
"Playing the foreign girl makes things to my heart, Lena."  
She ignores the sweet glances, yet the palpitations are still there. There's a silent walk down the stairs that Linda is willing to fill with all the compliments she remembers in english, and even those russian ones that get stuck in her mind.  
The firm hold of Lena's hand in hers keeps her warm, allowing the girl to dream of them together.  
Why aren't they together again?  
They reach the last stair and the brunette glanses around, lost in thought. Her fingers dances over Linda's wrist keeping that calm rhythm of tap, tap, tap, embrace her own heartbeats.  
"I get it!," Lena mumbles for herself, leading the way to that spacious kitchen. Some plates half empty tell her everything she needs to know before leaning down to open the third door to left of that big white cabinet.  
A mischievous smile meets her and Lena raises her feet with a pride smile.  
"So you thought you could play me, Kara?"  
"Kind of," says the blonde struggling to get out of the tiny space where she put herself.  
Linda looks at them with wonder. It's feels like watching the start of a romcom movie. She knows how much Lena cares about her twin sister, she shouldn't be jealous since she knew her first. Yet feeling being left out of the picture is the only thing she been experiencing lately.  
  
"How did you know she was there?"  
"Well," says the brunette licking her lips unconsciously, "I just needed to ask myself, where could I be if I were Kara? And the first thing it came to me was Food, needless to say that kitchen was the only place that fit with that requirement."  
When the older twin finally escapes from her own confinement, she stands up with her hands softly caressing her sore knees. "If I was that easy how come it take you so long for you to come for me?"  
"C'mon, I wanted for you to feel important. Linda in the other hand," the young blue eyes shines at the mention of her name. "She's always a surprise."  
"Oh, so you are into surprises? Well, go to my room and look into the closet, you'll find something good there," says Kara with a smug smile that Lena erases in a second.  
"The only thing in your closet is you, Kara." She says and walks off the kitchen leaving the twins with a laugh in her mouths.  
  
"And that's how you end a woman," mocks the younger twin. Her sister turns her lips up in a fake smile. It's funny that not only her knees are hurt, but her pride too.  
"So, you take a lot of time with her upstairs, what were you-?"  
"Nothing, and it's like you should care. Last time I check you were still dating Mike."  
"I'll break up with him! I just don't know how he's so...him. It's kind of hard to talk with him."  
"I know we agree to do nothing about our feelings for her, but this is ridiculous! You are in a relationship you refuse to drop, why can you let me get my chance with her?"  
"You know why!"  
"It's unfair! If we both were single I would get it, -oh, we both like the same person, let forget about it to not hurt each other feeling- but no, that's crap! You are treating her like she's your second option."  
"Ok, ok! Gosh, just stop! Tonight I'll go to Mike's house to break up with him, but please, just wait for me!" exasperation it placed in her faces. Both wrong and right at the same time. "Then, then may the best win her heart."  
Not totally convinced the younger looks at the ground before offering her hand for a shake, "Deal."  
"Deal."  
The sisters shake their hands, nervous for what's to come before tonight. So, when Lena come backs with a mischievous smile and her hands with a six pack of beers they let go of the other, Linda offering her help to the brunette and Kara walking to the door.  
"Oh, Lord. Did I walk into some weird twins pacts? Are you going to kill somebody and be each other's alibi?"  
"Your mind is weird," blurts Linda while her sisters disappears quietly.  
"Luthor's mind, came with this hot body. Now, mind to tell me where is your sister going?"  
"To break up with Mike."  
"Oh, no..."  
The preoccupied expression of Lena's face makes her wonder if she even a candidate for her heart. Right there in the middle of the kitchen with a pack of beers she doesn't feel confident anymore, but just some depressing cartoon. It hurts a little more when she reads the label at she realizes it's an Irish beer. One that Lena mentioned was the first she ever tried in Ireland, after her grandmother offered a sip to numb the pain of their loss. The one that makes her think about how much she loved her mother and the person who helped to navigate that endless pain.  
Just by remembering this detail, her sister screams the untold story of her undying love for Lena.  
And what about her?  
Maybe she's not that worthy.  
Noisy steps get closer to the blonde that starts the car engine.  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
"I'll go for a ride, I'll come back in a blink."  
Kara adverts her eyes in shame about what she's about to do. This shouldn't feel this wrong. With a lump in her throath, she sinks into the car seat.  
"Are you sure you want to break up with him?"  
"I must."  
"Ok, I just..." Lena bites her lips looking at her feet nervously. "I just want to wish you good luck and, if you want to talk about later... I know that even when it's you the one it's finishing this, you also had feelings for him that could play with the guilt in your head."  
This is a last call. When she set herself free, she will be obligated to deal with her feelings for her best friend. With the unwanted fight that eventually she will have with her sister.  
It's mean to be. Why to make it wait?  
"I'll save a beer for you, I'm pretty sure you will need it."  
A little smile reaches Kara lips, "My hero."  
Trembling hands hold the steering wheel while the cold sweat marks them in place, leaving the handprints of guiltiness.  
With a soft tap on the window, Lena opens the door just to kiss Kara's cheek. It's rushed and unfitting. But it's the sign of good luck she needs to depart.  
"Bye, sweetheart."  
  
The night seems darker than ever. It's 6 o'clock, and the road looks like the inside of a wolf throat. The radio is broken, so the blonde is chased by her thoughts, ever so viciously. Maybe she shouldn't do this, she's comfortable where she is. Even when comfortable it's not the same as happy. Suddenly the car seems smaller than before.  
The red light at the intercession offers her peace, when it calls for her attention, reminding her that in this moment she need to be eyes on the road.  
  
Her phone light with an income message from her twin.  
"Sorry if I was an ass. Good luck. Love you."  
She must felt that coldness too, and the big starving wolf chasing after her.  
  
Two knocks on the window make her jump in her seat. Outside is Mike, her boyfriend, with that big goofy smile showing off his white teeth.  
  
"Kara! What a coincidence, can you give me a ride home?" He doesn't wait for a confirmation when he's already opening the door.  
"Yeah, it must be fate." She says swallowing her fears. "I heading your home, actually."  
"Do you? Did you miss me, love?" He answers with those dreamy big eyes, like a child waiting for a treat. It makes her even nervous.  
She shouldn't do this, she's comfortable in a relationship with one side feeling.  
Green appears again and she starts her track of thoughts again.  
"I wanted to talk with you," as soon as the words are out, Mike's face falls. He knows this, he's not stupid.  
"Oh... I understand."  
"No, I- You. I mean, it's not that we have problems." She takes the next curve in the road with ferous grip on the steering wheel.  
"Of course we don't. The only problem here, it's that friend of yours that keep looking at you like you are her next meal!"  
"Never talk about Lena like that!" she says firmly. "And no, this is not about Lena! This about me and what I feel."  
"What do you feel! She's been haunting our relationship since the beginnig and you let her sabotage us! This is her entire fault!"  
"I don't love you anymore, ok! I Thought I did because it was easier to do that and ignore those others feelings!"  
"Don't you see it? It always been her! You and your sister are so fucking brainwashed by her! You are as disgusting as Linda is, drooling after that cunt!"  
Kara can't resist it and not even minding the road anymore. Her right leaves the wheel steer to punch Mike's jaw. It's a heavy blow that feels like an explosion in her hand. Blood splutters at the window, but when she looks again, the road it's not there anymore. They reached the end, breaking the edge and falling into their dead in a spinning motion. Mike's screams are loud and full of pain, yet it does not last longer when it drowns with his own blood.  
Everything blacks out and soon the taste of blood is the last thing she can feel.  
  
A vibrant white noise is heard in the inside of her head, but her eyes refuses to open. Soft tickles caresses the tip of her fingers, travelling ever so slowly for her limps. Her eyelids open shily letting the light meet her eyes, and it stings, all the brightness of that heavenly blue sky. Birds sing their song and meet her with prying eyes, she does not belong there and they make sure she's aware of it.  
The sun is high in the sky when she can finally recall herself. She's in the little forest by the road, with her smudged clothes and her skin aching by the cold of the dirt she was sleeping on.  
She looks around confuse, trying to remember when she got out of the car. She was in an accident, wasn't she? But then, where is her car? Where's Mike? Maybe she took one or two beers before going to Mike's and she parked somewhere and fell asleep. Maybe it was all a dream.  
Her mind is blurred with her the memories of hours ago, so she walks to remember. It's a long way home and the weather changes quickly into a gray sky full of black clouds. A light pouring starts and she curses her luck. When she gets home, she goes directly to the bathroom to take a warm shower, she looks around looking for her coconut shampoo but instead she only finds the citric one, her sister favourite. A shame, she loves smelling the sweetness of it.  
Wrapped in a white fluffy towel she goes to her room just to find it oddly cleaned, she's not particularly organized but this level of order makes her frown feeling outside of her own skin.  
Once she puts the oversized shirt on, she hears her sister walking upstairs, she remembers how hungry she is and how much craves for Chinese food. With the twenty dollars she has in her drawer will do, so the only that remains is for her sister to join.  
"Linda!" She calls once, while she takes her glasses from her nightstand. "Lindaaaa!" She calls again in a sing song waiting for her twin to open the door doing bear noises. But that never comes. Maybe she was talking on her phone and didn't hear her. "Linda, Linda, Linda!"  
A curse is whispered at the other side of her room, and the older twin doesn't wait for her anymore. She opens the door finding a blonde woman with her hand trembling trying to hold the doorknob. Her face pale and conflicted between fear and surprise.  
She takes Kara's breath away. She looks like someone that she used to know and, at the same time, like a complete stranger.  
It can't be. She has seen those eyes for years looking back at her.  
"Linda?" she tries to reach her but the woman bolts and gives a step back, shaking her head softly.  
The blonde woman falls to the floor, her hands on her head while heavy sobs leave her lips. Her whole body shakes in violent tremors and a desperate mumble that Kara can't quite comprehend.  
"One, I'm alone; Two, I'm in the floor; Three, the carpet is red..." That's a panic attack like the ones Linda used to have when they were kids. Linda. She's Linda.  
Her head scream for her to hug her but she knows it would only make it worse.  
"Mom..." she mutters out of breath. "Mom, help!"  
A muffled sound it's heard from her mother's room, like an object hitting the floor. A second later her mother it's in the corridor, losing her confidence with every step. Just like the woman in the floor, Alura is looking at her like she has seen a ghost.  
"Kara?"  
She doesn't trust her voice,, and she nods instead. Her mother stops, looking at Linda on the floor with such worry.  
"Fourteen, my jacket still smells sweet and fresh; Fifteen, Lena's perfume is lingering on my jacket..."  
The young blonde looks directly again at Linda, and her mouth finally broke in a sob.  
"Mom," she cries as Alura steps closer, "what's happening?"  
"I don't know."  
The reply comes as the form of a tight embrace. Both of them cry silently while Linda's speech became quiet. They hold themselves waiting for the dream to end but it never happens. The house is colder and darker and everything screams a nightmare.  
Alura holds Kara's face in her hands and the twin can see the wrinkles telling the story of years of sadness and sorrow.  
A picture of Kara rest beside a vase of flowers and a candle half consumed. It's so simple and unnerving how the young blonde can easily read between the lines. She died.  
She's the ghost haunting her family and now she has become a walking dead. Yet it is imposible, she's alive, her heart is beating and her hands sweating from nervous.  
They walk to the kitchen, not letting go of each other. A glass of water is offered to her, and she gladly drinks half of it.  
"I thought we lost you. It has been almost seven years. How did you come back?" It's a lot to process. Seven years! Linda is all grownup, and she's still a teenager... and how she came back?  
The forest by the road.  
"The forest, I woke up in a forest... What happened with my car? Oh! Mike, what happened to him?"  
"Oh, dear," Oh, no. That tone. That's never good. "You two had and accident in your car seven years ago and him-"  
"He didn't survive, and neither did you," interrumps Linda with her hands, wrapping herself tightly. She awaits for her sister to reply, to fill her in on what happened, but Kara is as lost as she is.  
"I don't know." It's all, and it's true.  
Alura sighs, kissing her daughter lovingly again. Wrapping her mind to the idea of Kara coming back.  
"We don't have to worry about what happened, the only thing that matters is that you are here now."  
Kara looks up founding the troubled expression of Linda, her twin, and wonders if she should look like that now... or in the next years.  
"So, how old are you now?" she dares to ask, even when she knows the answer comes dry.  
"Twenty four."  
It feels like the bond is broken.  
The sound of Linda's phone distract them and she dismisses quickly to answer, leaving mother and daughter alone again.  
"Mom, I think is best if I go bed. I'm exhausted, I walked from the sixth till here."  
"Yeah, sure. Go and rest, we can sort this out tomorrow."  
  
"Time is relative", she had heard it so many times before but this situation the only one who seems to be still the same is her. Her mother is showing some white hairs and Linda, she's an adult. Whatever cruel spell it was put on her is already breaking her down.  
She tries to close her eyes, chasing some rest o a good dream, but she hears a car parking outside so she walks to her window, looking wide eyed at the brunette she knew too well get out of the car to greet at her sister with a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek. She seems to ask 'What happened?' but Linda only shakes her head and motions toward the car, walking to get inside. Lena sighs and follows her. That brunette looks the same, but at the same time so different. Her face is softer than she remembers, eyes shines from the distance. Her hips and chest are fuller from what she remembers.  
Kara hopes for the brunette to look up at the window where is, to find her and run to her like she did when they did before. To look at her scary eyes and tell her that everything will be ok only if she awaits.  
But she doesn't.  
Lena enters the car and leaves with her sister instead, and it should hurt, but it does.  
It hurts to be in the dark.  
Kara can't sleep the whole night, it's at eight in the morning when Linda comes back when she sneaks and go for a walk. Pulling an oversized hoodie and a cap to hide herself from the people she could meet. Now she has no answers for those who will ask how she did came back from death.  
She walks about thirty minutes to the cemetery. The place that always looked so dull and depressing now it's showed to her like a calm, soothing place for all the pain that dead brings.  
She walks looking around, waiting for that name to show up, and when it does, then it's hard to look up with the tears running in her face. She kneels in Mike's grave touching it desperately.  
"C'mon, you have to come back too! You were with me!" she puts her hand on the ground and cries harder, "Come back, tell me I didn't kill us... I didn't want for this to happen. I didn't want to kill you."  
Her fingers dig into the ground, but nothing happens. No one answers to her. Mike is still dead.  
"Please, Mike..."  
She mumbles hurt by the cold silence judging at her.  
"I'm so sorry."  
She spends the whole morning there, looking at the grave, waiting for something. Anything. But the pain grows and starts to eating her insides.  
She stands up, walking with no direction and the next grave she finds it's her own. And curiosity get the best of her so she get closer, waiting for the grave to claim her to the deepest darkness of death.  
Yet the spell seems unbreakable. She's still alive, looking at her own place in the grown. This is not happening to her, her head spins and tears fall uncontrollably. She closes her eyes and cries and begs for this to stop, but destiny remains silence.  
She wants to run and disappear, but when she looks around she freezes.  
Lena, it's there, hand full of plumerias.  
"Kara?"


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn't move and neither the brunette. They stare at each other in silence, weighting the intensity of the moment. Kara was so caught up at her friend features that had become softer, the green eyes she loved so much, now show the grey tones Luthor's have. Yet Lena remains stoic, lips tight in a line, and no emotion reaches her face.  
Kara wonders if her inner wish has become real, and she has become the ghost she should be.  
After a few eternal minutes, the brunette looks at the ground, swallowing the pain down her throat with a hurt expression on her face. She walks to Kara's grave and, ever so slightly, she leaves the flowers there, mumbling delicate words that Kara can't quiet comprehend.  
The blonde feels invisible, prying at this intimate moment where her best friend prays for her soul, and yet it feels horrible to not be part of it, even when they are two meters apart.  
Lena departs adverting her eyes from the blonde's silhouette. Hands in her pockets and her eyes in the sky, avoiding her surroundings just like how she did when she was younger. When she ignored all the troubles around, focusing only on her breathing and her mind. And with the pain of a stab in her heart, Kara realizes she has been haunting the brunette too. Probably this was not the first time her image has appeared in front of her but instead of panic her mechanism of self defence muted the world around her.  
"Oh, sweetheart, there you are!" exclaims Kara's mother when the blonde girl comes back home. The woman embraces her tightly. Holding the hope that whatever it happened tonight was real. "I thought you were gone again, this time forever and I..." her eyes shut not giving the chance for tears to fall.  
The caresses and the lovely words make her feel human again, so she lets herself be wrapped to the warmth of this spell.  
"I made your favorites for breakfast."  
"That's fantastic," her voice cracks while she forces a soft "thanks mom."  
As soon as she has her plate full of pancakes, her appetites awakes. Filling her senses with flavours and aromas that she thought she had forgotten. This was the only thing she knew how to cook without burning the kitchen down, and it was always something funny to do, with Linda around distracting her to make her burn her delicious breakfast. The experience was always an adventure.  
The saddest part was to remember she lost all those moments when she crashed the car.  
"Mom, I couldn't find..." Linda gushes as she enters the kitchen, finding her sister eating comfortably, "her."  
And the look on Linda's face is still uneasy, yet relieved. This is something she can't assimilate so fast, she's not like her mother, she's way more sensitive therefore she's guarded. If Kara wants to rebuild their relationship, she will have to make her way step by little step.  
"I'm sorry if I worry you, both of you. I just needed to walk and think and-"  
"To verify is you were actually dead." Interrupts her sister and the young blonde open her mouth stunned, Linda can still read her so well.  
"I-Yeah, I did. I went to the cemetery."  
"Kara, honey," mutters her mother, holding Kara's hands in hers.  
"I know, but I needed to. I saw Mike's grave too, and it was... harder than I thought it would be."  
"Did someone recognize you?" asks Linda, concerned by her sister's actions. Because she's afraid of what's to come for them once people find out about this. Would they celebrate this miracle or would they hunt them down? She doesn't want to find out.  
"I went out in disguise, a hoodie and cap did the work. Also, I avoided crowded places or walked too close to people."  
"Good," the twin says, yet her face is deep in thought.  
If she doesn't believe her she doesn't show it, but Kara prefers to push it, she's not ready to tell her she were face to face with Lena. It's a probability she already knows since they look so close now.  
So close...  
Are they girlfriends? That can't be, Kara asked to wait for her!  
The idea keeps growing and other theories raise, leaving at the young blonde prey of her own mind. Lunch and dinner aren't the best moment to ask since she doesn't want her mother to know. It's past eight when she has the opportunity. Linda says goodbye to them, talking about the appointment she has to attend, so Kara follows her sister to the front yard.  
"What do you need, Kara? Don't you see I'm going?"  
"I don't see you moving."  
"Because I'm waiting for my Uber, he's two minutes away."  
"What's an Uber?"  
"An App, it's like a taxi, but cheaper."  
"Looks like I have a lot to catch up."  
"Sure you do, ask mom." She looks at the car red car that parks on the other side of the street. She looks for the license plate and nods to herself. "That's mine. Bye, Kara."  
"No wait, I have to ask you something!"  
Linda rolls her eyes but awaits, "Ok, but quick."  
"Is Lena your girlfriend?" as soon as the question fall from her lips, Linda clenches her jaws, fighting the urge to turn around. "I saw you last night, she came for you."  
Linda's stand becomes menacing. Her body stands still and her eyes catch fire, "What do you pretend?"  
"It-It's just a question, you don't have to get all defensive."  
Before the old blonde can respond her phone sounds adamant, it's her Uber telling to hurry up. She raises her hand greeting the person in the car and then gives Kara a last glance.  
"We'll talk tomorrow, Kara."  
The car departs and the young blonde tries to brush off that uneasy feeling. If she wants to get recover the bond with her sister, this is not the way, but she needs to know what happens with Lena. The cold wind hit her face making her shiver, yet her feet don't move. Her thoughts are heavier.  
"Are you sure you want your first conversation with her be about Lena?"  
Tells her mother as she embraces softly, shielding her from the cold of the night.  
And Kara isn't sure anymore.  
As soon as Linda opens the apartment's door, she's welcomed by a pair of warm arms that hug her tightly. The sweet perfume reaches her nose, letting herself be dragged to the couch. She tries to pull a straight face but red lips get in the way and all she can do is smile.  
The zipper of Linda's black jacket and the blonde giggles at the bold hand that gropes her chest.  
"So, I get you missed me, did you?"  
"Yeah, also I'm happy. So, if you behave, you will get laid tonight."  
"Really?" A mischievous glint shines in Linda's eyes, "Why are you so happy?"  
"Because I got engaged yesterday and my girlfriend, I mean my fiancée, forgot the ring in her house and went to get it but instead of come back right away and make me love," pale hands lift the shirt she called me to pick her up, and she was so sad. So, I thought I could cheer her up today since she left so early in the morning and-"  
"I'm so sorry!" offers the blonde in a tiny voice, but the brunette just shakes her head with a kind smile.  
"I couldn't show her how happy she makes me." She completes kissing Linda on her lips.  
"I'm sorry I ruined the moment yesterday. Ugh, I should have checked the ring before I got out of home, so at the end I-"  
"No, no. Everything was perfect, and the fact that you were kneeling down holding an empty velvet box was hilarious," Linda pouts and her fiancée leans to kiss her soundly, "but also really cute."  
"Yeah, but still."  
"I said yes, didn't I?"  
The brunette straddles Linda, arms around the blonde's shoulders and face inches apart, offering a closeness almost impossible. Pale fingers start their dance over the brunette's skin, caressing and slithering up and down. The little bubble where they live now is safe enough for the brunette to ask again and get the honest answer she needs.  
"What's bothering you, darling?"  
"Lena, do you love me?"  
Green eyes resemble the smile dancing on her red lips, "With all my heart, Linda. You are the one for me."  
"You have been always the one for me." She whispers, holding her hands on Lena's waist.  
"That's great because it would be really awkward if we get married with no feelings at all." Linda giggles and the brunette's chest sparks with joy. She made it again. She makes her happy. "So, going to tell me what's in that American head of yours?  
Linda bites her lips, fighting the truth try to find its way out. But are those two green orbs than make her weak enough to let it slip.  
"Kara is back."


	3. Chapter 3

_"What happens, girl of steel?" Lena says mockingly while the blonde by her side struggles to stand up. And, it's understandable, Kara has drink her first beer ever, and she's already tipsy._   
_"Why is everything moving!" It's hilarious how she keeps looking around, afraid of the world._   
_"Congratulations, you had your first drink with your best friend! Now, said friend will take care of you. Let's start with a big glass of water and something to eat, that will sober you up."_   
_"You better get me fine! My mom will kill me if she finds me like this," she mumbles while her hands find Lena's who pulls her up._   
_In a swift motion, she gets on her feet. Right in front of the brunette, a few centimeters of her face. The sweet perfume hit her nostrils and Kara can't help but stare at those plum lips._   
_She feels the attraction pushing slowly._   
_Lena licking her lower lip, waiting in silence._   
_And her mouth waiting hungrily for the moment._   
_But it never comes, because Lena steps back, sighing softly._   
_"Kara, you have a boyfriend."_   
_And that what sober her up instantly._   
_What she was thinking?_   
_"Uh-yeah... you're right..." she slurs, closing her eyes. She really needs that glass of cold water._

  
Now she thinks about why didn't break with Mike sooner. Things would be different. Maybe both would be 'alive'. Maybe Lena would be her girlfriend.  
She wastes the whole morning looking through the window, waiting for a solution or a signal of what she has to do to end this curse. Wondering if someone else had this same issue. She can't be the only returned, can she?  
It's past four when a car parks in front of her car, and a person knocks at the door waiting just for Alura's to yell from the kitchen, "It's open, Lena. Come in!" At the mention of the brunette's name, Kara jumps from her bed. Her heartbeats sped up. She walks to the corridor but she can't make her mind to just greet the woman, she doesn't want to scare her. She doesn't want to be rejected. Yet, she really wants to be visible for her again.  
"What a surprise! I was a month since the last time I saw you. Why keep trying to let me out of your life, honey?" jokes the woman while she hugs the petite brunette who smiles shyly.  
"No, it's not like that. I was really busy with company stuffs and it's been hard to have time even for myself. L-Corp it's getting bigger and bigger." She huffs proudly and the old woman smiles.  
"Oh, my! Then my girl should put a ring on your finger!"  
"Actually..." Lena says with a big bright smile, raising her hand enough to let the simple but beautiful ring to shine. Alura gasps excited and she embraces the brunette again.  
"Oh, Rao! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you! Wait, where's she? I thought you both would be here to tell me the big news."  
"Ugh, that witch of Cat Grant calls her at the last minute, demanding for her to cover some story. Way to ruin our plan to tell you," she says annoyed about Linda's boss. "I promise as soon as I get the full control of the company I'll buy her company and I'll put Linda as director."  
"I don't think that would be ethical..."  
"It's not ethical but is romantic as hell," she answers coyly. "I have to protect my soon to be wife."  
Alura laughs and kiss Lena's temple with love. But as soon as she does she notices the young tween in the kitchen's frame door, looking at them with a mixture of pain and wonder. She holds her breath and prays for Lena to not realize her daughter is there, but is useless. Soon the petite brunette stares at Kara, and everything stops.  
How she will explain this?  
Yet Lena never screams in horror. She doesn't faint or cry in her arms, she just stares until the silence weights too much.  
"So, you weren't a vision." She states and Kara nods.  
"You knew?" Alura asks in confusion and Lena shakes her head.  
"I saw her in the cemetery this morning, I thought it was a vision... later that day, Linda told me."  
They both look at each other like strangers, and Alura takes the hint, offering a moment alone to talk in private. As soon as the mother disappears, Kara gets closer to the brunette who's now taller than the last time she saw her. She caresses her cheek and wonders how she became even more gorgeous.  
"Do you know who am I?" Lena whispers, looking at those blue eyes examine her pensively.  
"You are the girl that got me in troubles so often back then," the brunette smiles shily at the recognition. But Kara can't stop but stare at the ring in her hand, "And now you will get someone else in trouble." Lena's smile fades.  
"I love your sister."  
"I know... but stills feels like that should be me."  
Lena steps back, keeping her space intact.  
"How did you come back?"  
"I don't know."  
"Were you the only one?"  
"I think so..."  
"Oh."  
It's not even a word, just a huff, but it breaks her heart. The disappointing it reads in Lena's face that can't hold her eyes anymore.  
Even when deep down Kara knows the brunette is only asking in hope of seen her biological mother again, it's hard not to be wanted.  
"How did it happen?"  
Lena looks up, confused by the question, and Kara speaks up again.  
"How you and Linda got together?"  
"She told me she loved me and then she showed to me," she answered a little guarded. It feels weird to talk about Linda with her sister.  
"Ok, then... Congratulations for your engagement."

**Author's Note:**

> Second part?


End file.
